


Our Little Girl

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter comes home after work to his new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Girl

Peter turned the key in the lock and carefully opened the door. He stepped in and set aside his work bag by the door. He walked into the bedroom to find Emma with their baby girl in her arms.

Peter sat down beside her and kissed her cheek before looking down at baby Natalie. He wrapped his arm around his wife and watched as Natalie feed from her bottle. She looked just like Emma.

He got up and changed out of his work clothes before sitting back down. Emma offered Peter the baby and he took her in his arms. Holding her against his chest, he smiled as she looked up at him with those eyes, her uncles eyes. Emma handed him the bottle and he placed it to Natalie’s lips.

Natalie took the bottle and drank, her little eyes looking all around. Emma leaned against Peter’s shoulder, reaching over and running her hand along Natalie’s tuffs of hair. The baby reached up and latched onto one of Emma’s fingers. Emma laughed and kissed her forehead.

When the bottle was finished and Natalie’s eyes were starting to fall shut from sleepiness, Peter stood up and walked over to the crib. He kissed his baby on the forehead, gently laying her down. He placed a blanket over her and watched her sleep for a few minutes before crawling in bed next to his wife.

Peter awoke that morning to Natalie crying in her crib. He got out of bed and picked her up and held her close, rocking her slightly. “hungry baby girl? Then let‘s go get you a bottle.”

Natalie looked up at him and made a noise, before snuggling into his chest. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen grabbing one of her bottles out of the fridge. He placed it in the microwave and hit the button to start heating it.

Natalie started to fuss in his arms and he started to rock her. “shh…daddy’s here, your bottle will be ready in a second.”

Natalie started to fuss louder and Peter sighed as the microwave beeped. He tested the temperature before placing the bottle against her lips. She stopped fussing and took it. Her hands making grabbing motions at Peter’s. He stuck out his pinky and she latched onto to it with an unbreakable grip.

He sat down on the couch and watched her feed. He leaned down and nuzzled the top of her head before kissing it gently. “You are the prettiest little girl ever, Nat. You’re going to grow up and be the most beautiful women ever and of course, daddy will have to protect you from the boys.”

He could hear Emma’s footsteps and turned to see her walking towards him. She had a camera in her hands. She stood in front of him and held the camera up. “Smile for the camera, Peter.”

Peter smiled and Emma snapped the picture. She sat down next to him and showed him the picture. He kissed her gently. “We made one beautiful baby, didn’t we? I was just telling her how I was going to have to chase away the boys when she grows up.”

Emma nodded with a smile. “Peter, you can’t chase them away.”

“That’s right, when they come to meet us I will be cleaning a gun at the table,” Peter replied. “I’m sure Noah wouldn’t mind if I borrowed one.”

“You are not going to threaten them with a gun either.”

Peter kissed her again. “Dad’s are supposed to be protective.”

“You can be protective,” Emma said. “But no guns in my house.”

“I was just kidding,“ Peter laughed, setting the now empty bottle down on the coffee table. He set Natalie against his shoulder to burp her. “I will intimidate them and they will fear me.”

“Peter, you’re not very intimidating.”

“Thanks for the support, Em.”


End file.
